It is known that steel can be produced in an electric arc furnace which is initially charged material with scrap metal and a material in the form of iron-ore pellets cast with iron amounting to 0.5 to 5.0 ton per ton of scrap. The use of a charge containing pellets of a non-regulated content of an iron-carbon alloy (as pig iron) and iron oxide leads to a great range of carbon concentration upon melting (0.2 to 2.6%) which hinders metal refining. This increases the time of melting and sharply deteriorates the quality of steels and their chemical stability.
Also, the known charge, due to the variable chemical composition, has limited uses. Its utilization falls within the field of high-carbon steel production (i.e., 1.25% of carbon or more) by melting.
It is a technical advantage of this invention 1) to reduce the time of melting, 2) to improve the quality of steel and 3) to increase the range of metals obtained by electric furnace melting.